One Day Bubba, But Not Today
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Nash reminisces about his past and present life.


It was another beautiful sun set in San Francisco. The wind was blowing lightly and the sun had just began to lower. Nash Bridges was just about to head home as he walked out to the pear and stood over the railing. He looked out at the sunset and thought about the day that was about to end. What he did, what he didn't do, what he could have done. Just then his partner and best friend appears at his side.  
  
" Whatcha ya thinking about bubba?"  
  
" What makes you think I'm thinking about something?"  
  
" How long have I known you?"  
  
He laughs. " Too damn long to count bubba."  
  
" So, what's up?" He puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs.  
  
" Nothing, I was just thinking about today, you know just stuff."  
  
" Just stuff eh?"  
  
" Yeah, just stuff."  
  
" Ok well, while your thinking about your stuff, Harv and I are gonna go catch a bite to eat, so you want to take a break from your stuff and come with us?"  
  
" Nah thanks Joe, I think that I'll just head home."  
  
" Are ya sure? We are going to Ana Mandara, on me, you love that place? Heck you love it so much you should own it."  
  
" Haha, no thanks Joe."  
  
" Alright..." He starts to walk away. " Last chance" he smiles.   
  
" No thanks."  
  
" Ok, then I'll see ya tomorrow 9 o'clock sharp."  
  
" Yup! See ya Joe."  
  
" Bye." He shook his head. Something must really be bugging him to pass up dinner at Ana Mandara on Joe! Ah well, he'll investigate his friend more tomorrow.   
  
Nash also shook his head as he watched his friend leave.   
He stood and continued to watch the sun set. His mind began to wonder. He remembered good and bad.   
  
He remembered....  
  
The day he married Lisa and the day they had Cassidy.   
  
The day of the divorce and his heart torn with emotions.   
  
When Cassidy was kidnapped and he went to tell Lisa.   
  
AJ leaving.   
  
Michele's death and telling her parents.  
  
First meeting Kelley  
  
The day he delivered the divorce papers.  
  
Being in the hospital with Joe after he'd been shot.   
  
Nick getting kicked out of the nursing homes.   
Telling Nick he wanted him to live with him.   
  
Harvey getting kidnapped by his brother-in-law.   
  
Holding Lucia after she was born.   
  
Doing the Heraldo show.   
  
The time Joe and him had been accused of murder and Bettina represented them.  
  
When Joe was accused of stealing money from a bust.   
  
The doctor telling him his daughter didn't make it.   
  
Standing on the roof with Joe, crying.   
  
Getting told it was a mix up and his daughter was alive.  
  
Meeting Caitlin Cross  
  
Caitlin moving in and Nick setting her chair on fire.  
  
The cleaning lady she hired that fell in love with Nick.   
  
Reading the MCD report.   
  
Falling in love with her, and watching her leave.  
  
Getting the call from Harvey that Evan didn't make it.   
  
Cassidy telling him she was going to be a cop.   
  
Meeting Rachel, and dying inside when he'd found out what'd she done.   
  
When Joe wrote that simple song, came over and sang it to him over and over.   
  
Listening to Joe gripe about Ingers mother in law and his house building problems.   
  
  
Tony B.  
Tamara Van Zant  
Bobby's son.  
Jake Cage  
Bobby.  
Rick Bettina (DOPE)  
Angel.   
  
Nick's heart attack.   
  
When the Cuda's hood was spray painted.   
  
All the times in the SIU van.   
  
All the rides in the Cuda giving Joe advice.   
  
All Joe's schemes that never worked out.   
  
All his cases.   
  
All the Interrogations.   
  
  
He remembered it all.   
  
He looked away from the sky and glanced at his watch, and hour had passed and it was time to go home.   
  
One day his career will end and he will miss it all, one day, but not today.  
  
The End.   
  
This was a little tribute to all the memories Nash Bridges has given to us over the years and that it may have ended and we will miss it, but we will never forget it. One day Bubba, but not today.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
